Gone Fishing (song)
Gone Fishing is a song from the fourth series. It aired on TV in the US in the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Splish, Splash, Splosh in 1996. Lyrics Original Version :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worries, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :You drop your line down to the river :Waiting to see what you can find. :Whatever life has to offer you. :You know you'll take it, stand up and face it :Smiling along the way... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Short Version :Sometimes it's nice to take some time out :Do what you really want to do. :Just to relax and let the world fly by you. :Forget your worries, no need to hurry. :Just leave a sign to say... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :There's nothing better on a sunny day :When all your work is done. :Throw down your line, settle down. :Surprise, surprise, look what you've found... :Gone fishing, gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way :Gone fishing. :Gone fishing, Gone fishing. :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way. :Why don't we all go fishing? :It's a sunny old day and you're on your way... :Gone fishing! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Donald * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Bulstrode * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Stephen Hatt Locations * Elsbridge * The Watermill * Elsbridge Viaduct * River Els * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Lakeside * Skarloey Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Rheneas * Dilly's Pond * Knapford Harbour * Callan Pond * Forest Runby * Valley View * Rheneas Viaduct * Hawin Doorey Castle * Arlesburgh * The Country Line Canal * The Seaside Village * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse Footage Used * Thomas Goes Fishing * Percy's Promise * Donald's Duck * Trust Thomas * Granpuff * Sleeping Beauty * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks * Passengers and Polish * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas Goes Fishing: ** A deleted scene of the people fishing. ** A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt's fish after he finishes his meal. * Percy's Promise: ** An extended scene of Thomas passing the canal. ** A deleted scene shows Thomas puffing past the coastal village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. ** Thomas passing a small bridge with Annie and Clarabel. * Donald's Duck - An extended scene of Donald going through the countryside past the duckling. * Trust Thomas: ** An extended shot of Thomas crashing onto the jetty. ** A scene of Thomas on the jetty as it stopped sinking down. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended scene of Thomas puffing through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel. Specially Shot Footage The Music Video features scenes shot especially for the video, relating to the song. * Thomas stops at a small bridge, while his driver and fireman start to fish. * Thomas smiling at the end of the Harbour's quayside, while his driver and fireman start to fish on the barge. * Thomas puffing along the coast with Annie and Clarabel. * Various shots of a sign reading "Gone Fishing". Trivia * A draft version of the song features Junior Campbell singing the two verses of the song with children singing the chorus and breakdown, an extended intro, and less instrument layering on the chorus. This can only be seen on Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories and heard on Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. * When this song aired on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish, Splash, Splosh in 1996, the first chorus and the second verse were skipped. * The Norwegian version has a completely different musical arrangment and is in a different key. * The Japanese version only has one singer. * The version featured on the official YouTube channel removes the instrumental before the first verse. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CD * Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Song File:Gone Fishing - Music Video File:Gone Fishing Draft Version es:De Pesca (canción) ja:さかなつり Category:Songs